My Little Pony: Dark Light
by Nopony Special 155
Summary: This story features my OC Shadow Light. A male alicorn that was frozen in time until freed by a sonic rainboom. This is his adventure as he tries to protect his new friends from a dangerous prophecy that mentions the possibility of the destruction of Equestria. There will only be minor plot changes and of course the only thing stronger than friendship. Rated T for mention of death.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Sup bronies and pegasisters! Allow me to introduce my new story… My Little Pony: Dark Light. Now this isn't exactly my first story, but it is my first story on this account. You see I created this account so that I could write MLP stories while remaining anonymous to the people who know me on my original account. No I will not reveal my other account ID. So don't even ask. Anyway, check out my profile page where I gave a brief overview of the OC that this story is based around. This prologue chapter will dive more in depth into his past and how he will eventually end up in Canterlot.**

**Before I forget.. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own my OC and my extremely convoluted plot changes.**

**Well without further ado… **

My Little Pony: Dark Light

Chapter 1: Prologue

Darkness. Darkness was the first thing that I became aware of. It was everywhere and all encompassing. But not frightening, I wasn't frightened at all. The darkness was comforting for some strange reason. Unsure of whether I was awake or not I blinked, but when my eyes opened it was like I had become omnipresent except there were six ponies each in a different circumstance but connected all the same.

One was of a purple unicorn apparently trying to use magic, and a bunch of rather strange movements and positions, to hatch a dragon egg. Another was of a light blue pegasus flying downwards at a fast pace. The third was of a white unicorn being dragged across a vast expanse of land towards a rather large rock. The fourth was of a creamish colored pegasus in a forest surrounded by forest creatures. The fifth was of a orange earth pony looking out a window at a sunset. The sixth was of a depressed looking pink earth pony on a depressing looking rock farm.

Suddenly the blue pegasus broke the sound barrier creating a rainbow explosion and a rainbow trail flowing in her wake. The explosion startled the purple unicorn into exhibiting a powerful display of magic, only to be calmed by a white alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane. The rock that the white pegasus was dragged to was cracked in half by the rainbow explosion. The forest creatures surrounding the cream pegasus were startled back into hiding by the explosion, only to reassured of their safety by the pegasus. The orange earth pony saw the rainbow trail in the distance and followed it to her destiny. The pink earth pony grew a large smile on her face from the wide variety of colors the explosion exhibited. All six ponies ended up earning their cutie mark as a result of the rainbow explosion.

The vision suddenly vanished when a cracking sound was heard and a large crack revealed the light to the outside world. Eventually this outside wall crashed revealing my path to leave the darkness.

Once outside a rainbow explosion was revealed to be the thing that released me from my prison. That's when I understood that somehow I was connected to those six ponies. That's also when I suddenly knew their names. The purple unicorn was Twilight Sparkle, the blue pegasus was Rainbow Dash, the white unicorn's name was Rarity, the cream pegasus was Fluttershy, the orange earth pony was Apple Jack, and the pink earth pony was Pinkie Pie.

It was then that the intense pain that my body was in caught up to me. My muscles were stiff as I was in the same position for a long period of time. I felt like I hadn't eaten in years. And my entire body trembled. My body suddenly collapsed and sent me tumbling down the mountainside.

**Linebreak**

*Third Person POV*

The train was taking it's normal route in a tunnel under the mountain that Canterlot resided on. The conductor saw a body that was laying on the track. So naturally he stopped and went outside with the chief engineer. The pony on the track was black with a white mane and tail and looked half starved. He was in a position to where the top of his head could not be seen by the conductor and the engineer but his black wings were evident to see.

It was when the conductor and engineer moved the body off of the track that they noticed his black horn resting upon his head.

"Its an alicorn!" the conductor gasped.

Worried the engineer came over and checked it's pulse, "It's alive!"

"When we arrive in Ponyville we must contact the Princess at once."

**Linebreak**

I groaned as I began to regain consciousness. The last thing I remembered was falling down a mountain. Which is probably why my body felt like it had been run over by a chariot pulled by a team of bison.

"Oww…"

Suddenly a voice gasped right next to me, "You're awake! The doctors didn't think you'd make it." The voice of a young filly by the sounds of it.

"That's reassuring." I groaned sarcastically, "You wouldn't happen to know where I am?" I asked politely.

"Why yes I do, you're in the Canterlot hospital."

"Canterlot? What and where is that?"

"Its the capital of Equestria. Every foal learned that in kindergarten." Soon after she finished this statement a nearby door was opened. I heard a pony approach my bedside opposite of the young filly.

"Princess Celestia! He's awake!"

"That's wonderful news, now I came to remind you to get some rest. You have your first day as my pupil tomorrow and you're going to need as much rest as you can possibly get."

"Yes princess." The young filly mumbled disappointedly, before trotting out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I soon found the strength to open my eyes and was surprised by how bright my surroundings were. But soon after my eyes adjusted to the light of the strange light above. I turned my head to the right to see a grown mare. She was all white except her mane and tail which was aqua, teal, violet, and pink and seemed to be flowing even without a breeze in the room.

"It is nice to see that you have awaken." she spoke in a sweet yet regal voice.

"It is nice to be awake, but I don't remember all this new stuff."

"More specifically what "new stuff" don't you remember?" She asked concerned.

"Canterlot, the strange light above me. It's confusing how it seems that in my nap Equestria changed, well from what little I remember anyways."

"From what the doctor told me, it would appear that you have been asleep for much longer than just a nap. He guessed a century or more, but we can't be entirely certain."

**(A/N) Well this concludes our prologue. We'll see how this goes over but I will guarantee the next chapter tomorrow. At first new chapters will be launching onto the internet, but it will slow down as we have to wait for the next season to start up as well. Anyway this is goodbye for now.**

**Pinkie Pie: Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

**What the…? How did you get here?**

**Pinkie pie: The plot hole, duh.**

**What plot hole?! I haven't made a plot hole yet!**

**Pinkie Pie: Really? Well its right behind you silly.**

***Stares at large wormhole like portal behind me***

**When did this get here! Know what? I don't even care. *Shoves Pinkie Pie back through plot hole***


	2. The Elements of Harmony and a Prophecy

**(A/N) I'm back ponies! The second chapter to my story, yes I said tomorrow but I meant right now. Now a heads up. There is a rather large time skip. It spans the years between his arrival and the beginning of the first episode. I will do a quick recap at the beginning of the chapter. First I'd like to think the internet for providing me with a script of every My Little Pony episode up to date. Personally I can't wait for the next season. I want to see where they take the whole Princess of Magic bit and the Rainbow Powers as well. And I'd like to point out that in the theme song Twilight says that "I used to wonder what friendship could be", I'd like to point out that that is a complete lie. Twilight wanted nothing to do with friends.**

**Twilight Sparkle: Don't put words in my mouth!**

**Gah! Where'd you come from?!**

**Twilight Sparkle: I followed Pinkie through this strange portal that was somehow in her basement.**

**What?! She's back!?**

**Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, is that a bad thing?**

**Not for now… But maybe later. You wanna do the honors?**

**Twilight Sparkle: What honors?**

**The intro and the disclaimer, duh.**

**Twilight Sparkle: Oh sure. Shadow Light does-**

**Pinkie Pie: SURPRISE!**

**No! She's back! Twilight hurry!**

**Twilight Sparkle: Shadow Light does not own My Little Pony. He only owns his OC and any changes to the original plot.**

**Pinkie Pie: No! I wanted to do it. Wait Twilight? When did you get here?**

**Twilight Sparkle: I followed you.**

**Pinkie Pie: That's AWESOME! Does that mean that the others can visit here too?**

**Twilight Sparkle: Probably.**

**Pinkie Pie: That's AMAZINGLY FANTASTICAL!**

**Hurry Twilight, the intro!**

**Twilight Sparkle: I really don't see the problem here, why can't you do it yourself?**

**FINE! I'LL DO IT! Just distract Pinkie for me, please?**

**Twilight Sparkle: Sure.**

**Alright, enough of this craziness. ONWARDS TO THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Last time on My Little Pony: Shadow Light**

"It is nice to be awake, but I don't remember all this new stuff."

"More specifically what "new stuff" don't you remember?" She asked concerned.

"Canterlot, the strange light above me. Its confusing how it seems that in my nap Equestria changed, well from what little I remember anyways."

"From what the doctor told me, it would appear that you have been asleep for much longer than just a nap. He guessed a century or more, but we can't be entirely certain."

**Now a quick recap for the time skip I mentioned:**

I trained with Princess Celestia in honing my powers. She explained to me that alicorns generally have a specific domain that they have a special control over. For example she can control the sun and her sister could control the moon and her niece can spread love and such. We spent some time figuring out what exactly my domain was. At first we discovered that I had a certain power over darkness and light. Celestia had me perform daily exercises to try and strengthen these powers, but they failed. She also had me perform physical exercises so that my body could handle my power when it developed, she assured me that it would and that it takes time for an alicorn's power to develop. She explained to me that I had some form of a limiter keeping my powers below average. Putting it simply I was weak, weaker than the average unicorn. I had little control over my domains and could only perform the most basic of spells. Celestia asked that I not use her title of Princess unless in a formal gathering. She said it had something to due with us both being alicorns. When I asked her about this she told me that there were not many alicorns left in this world. Which bothered me, for whatever reason I felt that there should be more alicorns.

At the same time I grew close to Celestia's other student. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. She's a light purple unicorn with a navy blue mane and tail, both with a magenta and a dark purple stripe. She is exceedingly gifted with unicorn magic. Although at times she can be reclusive and usually prefers books to the company of other ponies. There are a few exceptions to this. She always has room in her schedule for her brother, Shining Armor, who she has happily titled he BBBFF, or big brother best friend forever. She's also remained close to her old foal-sitter, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, although she prefers to be called Cadence or Princess Cadence during formal events. She's also grown close to our teacher, Princess Celestia, Twilight views her as a mother figure. Through Celestia's tutelage the two of us have grown close as well. But for whatever reason I feel like I've seen her before somewhere.

**Without further ado… The main content!**

**Pinkie Pie: This is just so exciting!**

My Little Pony: Dark Light

Chapter 2: The Elements of Harmony and an Alicorn Prophecy

The day was beautiful, those pegasus ponies really know how to clear the sky. On this day I was outside reading a book under a large tree that produced ample shade. The book was one of many about old mare's tales and various legends and such. Of course I was also in the company of a good friend of mine, Twilight Sparkle, who was reading the same copy as my book. Twilight was more interested in reading about old pony lore and pony tales, specifically the Mare in the Moon and the Elements of Harmony. While I was studying the oldest recorded prediction in the book. It was rumored to have been predicted in a time before the rule of the two sisters. The prophecy goes something like this:

_The male alicorn of black and white shall control the darkness and the light. The forced removal of his horn shall begin the testing phase, and the final test may bring the end of days._

This isn't the first time I was drawn to this old prophecy. I usually study it at any available moment, but have never come close to understanding it. I know for a fact that it's about me. I am a black and white male alicorn. And I can control darkness and light, though not all that well.

"Elements of Harmony… I know I've heard of those before. But where?" Twilight's musings brought me out of my thoughts.

"Elements of Harmony… Wasn't there an old mare's tale about them? We could check back at our house." We have always shared a house. It has everything to do with our close bond, in fact she is my only friend, excluding Celestia she is more of a mother figure to me. Though her's aren't limited to just me.

We packed our books back into our saddle bags. Twilight's were white and had her cutie mark on it. Mine were just black, though usually, today is no exception, I wear a white cloak to hide my wings. Only a select few ponies know that I'm an alicorn, and I'd like to keep it that way. I've never been one for receiving attention.

We were walking casually back to our house, which has a rather large library, bouncing ideas of off each other about what the Elements of Harmony could be and what their function is. At this point we were approached by three unicorn mares. One is Twinkleshine, she has a white coat and a curly pink mane and tail and bright blue eyes and a cutie mark of three blue stars. The other is Colgate, she has a medium blue coat along with a two-tone blue mane and tale with deep blue eyes and a hourglass for her cutie mark. The third I didn't care to know or notice. And all three have gifts on their backs.

"There you are, Twilight! And your handsome mysterious friend." Twinkleshine said, winking at me at the end. Long story short, she has had a crush on me since we accidentally bumped into each other in the market, but I never showed any interest.

I sighed in response and Twilight, who was currently deep in thought, didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Moondance is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You want to come, you should really convince your friend to come with us." Per the usual I ignored her. Twilight who just noticed them recoiled back.

"Oh, sorry girls." Twilight said nervously eyeing her bags, "I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." She said giving the trio a big grin before galloping off.

Twinkleshine then sighed in disgust, "Does that pony do _anything_ except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends" she complained, "What about you?" Twinkleshine said turning back to me. I just rolled my eyes. I shrugged at her before galloping after Twilight.

I caught up to Twilight easily and matched her pace. "Thanks for ditching me back there."

"Sorry, its just that I _know_ I've heard of the Elements of Harmony."

"I know what you mean, I'm pretty sure it was in an old mare's tale. I just can't remember which one." I groaned frustratedly.

"What about you how's that prophecy coming along?"

I sighed, "I haven't made any progress. Its only in that one book and its soo vague. But I just have this feeling that it has something to do with me."

After this we continued in silence. We rushed past two ponies, also with presents, who attempted to greet us. We continued on our path up a spiraling staircase to the top of the tower where we resided. Twilight, who I had let get ahead of me, burst through the double doors.

"Spike! SPIIIKE!" Twilight called. Spike is a baby dragon that is a shade of purple darker than Twilight with green disk like spikes that started with the largest at the top and decreasing in size as they travel down his back to the end of his barbed tail, his eyes are also green, accompanied by two bat wing like ears on the side of his head with a yellow-green underbelly. Spike is about as tall as up to Twilight's back. Twilight hatched his egg herself, don't ask me how I know this. I wasn't with her at the time. Startled Twilight caught sight of Spike on the ground just out of the range of the door. "Spike?"

At this he sits up dazed with his eyes spinning. "There you are."

As Twilight rushes past towards the library, I offer Spike a hoof to help him up. After he shakes his head to clear it, he gratefully grasps my hoof and is pulled to his feet. At which point I notice the present impaled on his tail, but he seems oblivious to it. Together the two of us go up the small flight of stairs into the library. The library contains various scientific instruments that are arrayed near the floor to ceiling windows. The most prominent of which is a large hourglass.

"Quick! Find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." She then notices the present impaled in Spike's tail, "What's that for?"

Spike then notices the gift and pulls it off of his tail, "Well it was a gift for Moondancer, but…" The bottom of the box then gives out dumping a damaged teddybear that squeaked when it hit the floor,

"Oh, Spike…" She proceeded with her search by knocking books off of a stack with her head, "You know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break!"

I chose this moment to cut in, "All the more reason to do more work, so that we may get a head. And so that we can work on our personal projects without interruption." At this point I was on the other side of the library also searching.

"He's got a point." Twilight agreed while looking at a book laying on the floor. Her horn then flares brightly, signaling her use of magic, as a book on the top shelf gently levitates down to her, followed by several more. She looked at the books while saying "No...no...no...no,no,no!" She groaned before shouting, "SPIKE!"

Who apparently had climbed a ladder to the top of a different shelf, "It's over here!" Twilight magically grabbed the book while Spike was still holding it, and in the process of bringing the book to her dragged Spike off of the ladder. I used my own power to save him from hitting the ground, "Thanks." he sighed gratefully.

Twilight, who had gotten the book, exclaimed, "Ah!" while dropping all the other books to the ground. She then happily trotted over to the side of the library I was occupying, because it had a book stand.

Now that Twilight had gotten her book I continued my own search. Before realizing that Twilight had the book I was looking for. I sighed before noticing that I was still wearing my cloak and saddle bags. I walked back to the front door where I hung my cloak and saddlebags on their respective hooks. I pulled my book from my saddlebag and layed down on one of the cushions in the library. Once I was comfortable, I stretched out my wings before extending them into a more relaxed position at my sides.

"Elements, Elements, E, E, E…" Twilight mumbled while searching the book. I was about to open my own book when, "Aha!" Twilight exclaimed, ""Elements of Harmony. See 'Mare in the Moon'"?"

Spike, who had climbed up a ladder to replace the books that Twilight had pulled out, commented surprisedly, ""Mare in the Moon"? But that's just an old ponies' tale."

"So? Doesn't make it any less plausible." I cut in, while Twilight continued to search her book.

"Mare,Mare…" Twilight mumbled, "Aha!" I then stood up and folded me wings at my side before trotting over and reading over Twilight's shoulder. The page showed a picture of a mare's silhouette framed by a crescent moon with four specific stars in each corner. ""The Mare in the Moon. Myth from olden pony times. A powerful pont who wanted to rule Equestria. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal."" As she finished reading this out loud she suddenly straightened up and gasped. When she had she had unintentionally slammed her head in to mine. While the both of us rubbed our heads where they had collided, I shot a glare at Twilight, while she gave me a sheepish apologetic look.

She went off to talk to Spike about the implications, and would, no doubt, have him write a letter to the Princess. The Princess would respond immediately, but I couldn't predict how, and truthfully I didn't care. While this happened I began my own search through the book. I began searching through the a's and eventually came across _the Alicorn Prophecy_. Excited I read the section, unlike Twilight I didn't read it out loud. Just like the other book it showed the prophecy. but it also gave a minor description as well. Though it wasn't anything I hadn't already figured out. I sighed in disappointment, shortly followed by a book hitting the back of my head.

"Ow! What the hay?!" I turned around angrily to see one unicorn and one dragon both attempting to look innocent with a book on the ground behind me. I already knew who did it, specifically because a certain dragon has terrible aim. "What the hay Twilight?! What was that for?"

"We were trying to get your attention. Wait, why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"Because I know Spike has bad aim when he throws things, no offense Spike."

Spike shrugged, "Eh, none taken."

"Well we have to go to Ponyville."

"What?! Why?" I asked surprised.

"Well she wants me to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration taking place there, and apparently she wants me to make some friends." Twilight sighed sadly.

"I fail to see how this concerns me and requires a book to the back of my head." I snapped angrily.

"She also told me to drag you along, and "that the fresh air would do you some good"."

"Why me." I moaned upset.

**(A/N) Well I think I'll end it there.**

**Pinkie Pie: What? Why? It was just getting good too.**

**Twilight: I agree with Pinkie. You should keep going.**

**No, I have this all planned out, I think you Twilight can respect a good plan.**

**Twilight: Yea, you're right.**

**Rainbow Dash: Eh if you ask me it could have used more action, and more me of course.**

**What? When'd you get here?**

**Rainbow Dash: I've been here all day, I followed Twilight.**

**How come I didn't notice you?**

**Rainbow Dash: 'Cause I chose not to be noticed, it helps that you didn't look up too.**

***Sighs* I need to build a wall around that plot hole sooner or later.**

**Pinkie Pie: Preferably later.**

**Twilight: What? Why? I thought you enjoyed our company.**

**It can get kind of annoying. **

***Grumbling annoyedly Twilight and Rainbow Dash walk back through the plot hole***

**Pinkie Pie: Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

**Crap the intended target didn't leave. Anyway I will wish you all a good night. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.**


	3. Summer Sun Preparations

**(A/N) Hello bronies and pegasisters. I have returned, as promised, although I'm a day late and for that I apologize. It wasn't my fault, my mom decided to drag me around while she ran errands. Now I'd like to give a special shout out to ctran03931 for being the first to follow and favorite my story. **

**Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!**

**Gah! How'd you get through that concrete wall?!**

**Pinkie Pie: What concrete wall? Oh the one with a Pinkie shaped hole in it?**

**Yes, wait, what!? How'd you do that?**

**Pinkie Pie: Easy, I just ran right through it.**

**Is that even physically possible?**

**Twilight: Apparently it is.**

***Suddenly looks up* Phew, Rainbow isn't here.**

**Rainbow Dash: Of course I'm here, I knew you'd look up this time.**

**Great did anypony else follow you three?**

**Twilight: Not that I know of, but I've been wrong before. I've been meaning to ask. Why do use a shortened version of my name and not the others?**

**Because they haven't been introduced in the story yet, duh. **

**Twilight: I guess that makes sense.**

**Rarity Unicorn: Of course it makes sense, darling. We are his guests, his story, his rules.**

**Noooo! Not another one!**

**Rarity Unicorn: Why is there a Pinkie shaped hole in that wall?**

**Twilight: Apparently she ran headfirst into it, somehow managing to make a hole her exact shape, and continued on without any physical damage.**

**Pinkie Pie: It makes sense if you don't think about it.**

**Anyway, let's just ignore them for now and-**

**Pinkie Pie: Shadow Light does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any characters associated. He only owns his OC and any changes to the plot. Yeah! I finally got to do it!**

**Twilight: That's great Pinkie. Wait a second... If the others haven't been introduced in the story yet, how do I know them? And if you're from a different world how do you know us?**

**I'll explain it later, now if you please. I'm going to do the intro now.**

**Last time on My Little Point: Dark Light**

"Well she wants me to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration taking place there, and apparently she wants me to make some friends." Twilight sighed sadly.

"I fail to see how this concerns me and requires a book to the back of my head." I snapped angrily.

"She also told me to drag you along, and "that the fresh air would do you some good"."

"Why me." I moaned upset.

**To the new chapter!**

**Rainbow Dash: It's about time you introduced the rest of us.**

**Maybe I'll skip you.**

**Rainbow Dash: What! No, please, I'll do anything!**

My Little Pony: Dark Light

Chapter 3: Summer Sun Celebration

After I recovered from my shock, of being yanked from my normal life and forced to go to some small town called Ponyville, me and Twilight began preparing for our trip. We didn't have to prepare much, seeing as we'd only be there for the celebration. I checked on the condition of my cloak and packed the copy of _Prophecies and Predictions _into my saddle bags.

Our preparations were interrupted by a knock on our front door.

"I'll get it." I announced, seeing as how I had just finished my preparations.

I donned my cloak, then opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Twinkleshine. I raised my eyebrows to ask about her presence, without talking, effectively maintaining a mysterious air.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I was wondering, if you aren't busy, if you would like to join me for dinner." She stated nervously. This was the first time that she had actually asked me out, she usually just flirts.

"Actually the two of us are leaving for Ponyville to check up on the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight, who had come up behind me to see who was at the door, cut in.

"Wow, I've heard the rumors, I just didn't think they were true."

"What rumors?" Twilight asked, speaking for both of us. Mainly because I refused to talk to, and in the presence of, Twinkleshine, and Twilight knew it.

"Rumors that you two are," she shuddered before continuing, "dating." As soon as that last word left her mouth, me and Twilight both choked on air. After we recovered we stared at Twinkleshine incredulously.I facehooved at the stupidity of the new information.

"Don't be ridiculous. Don't get me wrong, Shadow is a great guy and all, but I'd rather cut off my horn than date him. He's like my brother."

"So, that's how a lot of romantic relationships start out." Twinkleshine huffed angrily. "After a while the two realize that nopony knows them better than their foalhood friend and that they trust nopony more. Then It all goes downhill from there."

"Well actually it goes downhill for the awkward third party making it a love triangle. I've read about similar situations in my books. And trust me when I say there it's nothing romantic between us." Twilight retorted defiantly. I nodded in agreement.

"Sure you say that now. Wait, who are you calling an awkward third party? He's obviously my soul mate and just doesn't realize it yet." Twinkleshine huffed. I facehooved again. Before shaking my head and walking away. "See! He didn't deny it!"

"You seriously haven't noticed how he hasn't once said a word to you?"

"No, his eyes speak for him." She replied dreamily.

"What exactly do his "eyes" say?"

"How much he's in love with me and-" Twinkleshine didn't get a chance to continue as Twilight slammed the door in her face.

**Linebreak**

Me and Twilight were kind of moping on the chariot ride to Ponyville. We were on our respective sides of the chariot. I was resting my head on the side watching the scenery pass by and not paying attention to Twilight's and Spike's conversation.

"What? Library? Did somepony mention a library?" I asked suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Yeah. I did. I was just telling Twilight about how we would be staying in a library." Spike answered. "The princess arranged for us to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you both happy?"

"Maybe a little." I answered.

"Yes. Yes, it does. You know why?" Twilight responded

"Actually yes." I responded knowingly.

"Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Twilight continued.

"Then when will you make friends like the princess said?" Spike asked as we descended.

"She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Twilight retorted.

"Actually, she did tell you to make friends. And you never know you _might_ need to make friends to save Equestria. Just cause it's not likely, doesn't make it implausible." I responded.

"Why must you be so logical." Twilight complained as the chariot touched down in Ponyville. The two royal pegasi that pulled the chariot whinnied when the brought the chariot to a complete stop.

Twilight hopped out of the chariot and walked up to the pegasi to thank them. While I looked at our surroundings. Ponyville seemed like one of those small towns, as made evident by the quaint little buildings all with thatch roofs.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about!" Spike exclaimed, breaking me out of my muse. As he said this a light pink earth pony mare, with a wild and curly darker pink mane and tale with three balloons, to blue one yellow, as a cutie mark, walked up and regarded duo curiously, she had yet to notice me as I was not in their direct line of sight. "Come on Twilight, just try." Spike pleaded.

"Uh... hello?" Twilight tried uncertainly.

The pink earth pony responded by, jumping into the air while gasping before dashing off over Twilight and Spike who had to duck, she then accidentally crashed into me who hadn't ducked and was unaware of the danger.. She quickly apologized before continuing on her way. I had the strangest feeling of recognition, like I had seen her before.

"Well, _that_ was interesting, all right." Twilight retorted sarcastically.

"I agree, though without the sarcasm." I remarked dryly. "Well on that note, I will be in the library if you need me." I said backing away slowly.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this that easily. The Princess told me to drag you along, so if I have to do this, so do you. Got it?" Twilight said, easily crushing my hope of not having to interact with the occupants of Ponyville.

After that we began trotting to the local orchard, called Sweet Apple Acres, the owners of which were responsible for the food. The orchard wasn't too far off. Though I admired the quiet peacefulness that seemed to enshroud the orchard, it just didn't feel right for me.

At some point during our walk, Spike had conjured a scroll and pencil. ""Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer's Checklist."" Spike read. ""Number one. Banquet preparations-Sweet Apple Acres."" I wanted to make a retort about already knowing the name and why we were here. But I was trailing behind the duo and giving Twilight the silent treatment. She didn't bother trying to talk to me, she knew I could keep my mouth shut when I wanted it to be.

We continued to the center of the orchard where the barn and farmhouse are most likely located, we heard the voice of a young country mare, "Yee-haa!" we found the owner of the voice to be a orange earth pony mare. She had a blonde mane and tail bothe kept back loosely with a couple of hair scrunchies, on top of her mane was a cowboy hat. Her cutie mark was a trio of bright red apples. The orange mare ran up to a nearby apple tree that had a few wooden baskets and a good kick to the trunk causing several apples to shake and fall into the wooden baskets. As with the pink earth pony this one also seemed familiar.

Twilight hung her head with a sigh and began trudging forward, "Let's get this over with." As she approached the orange mare she brought her head back up and placed a polite smile on her face. "Good afternoon." Twilight greeted, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Suddenly the earth pony rushes up and grabs Twilight's hoof, to Twilight's surprise and displeasure. "Well, howdy do, Miss Twilight. A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends." Applejack greeted, though her name rang a bell in my head, as if I knew this pony.

"Friends?" Twilight asks vibrating, "Actually, I-"

Applejack, as suddenly as she started, let go of Twilight's hoof. Winking at Twilight because she was still shaking, Applejack suddenly noticed me, "Well hello there," she said walking up to me. She grabbed my hoof and we exchanged a short but firm handshake. "Well what do we have here? Looks like a city pony, but greets like a country pony." She said musing out loud. "So what can I do you two for?"

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight answered.

"What 'bout him?" Applejack asked motioning with her hoof towards me.

"_I_, had nothing better to do so I'm just following her around and keeping her on task." I answered.

"Well then, to answer your question, we sure as sugar are. Would you two care to sample some?" Applejack offered.

"Well, as long as it doesn't take-" Applejack zipped off "-too long."

Applejack began ringing an old iron triangle, "SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

As soon as Applejack finished this a tidal wave of ponies swept across us. The tidal wave pushed us to a table that had a checkered table cloth covering it. Applejack suddenly popped up next to us, "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry." Twilight said, attempting to remove herself from the situation politely.

"Now Twilight, don't be like that. You can stay here and mingle, while I go check on the other preparations." As I said this I quickly memorized Spike's list. "Now I'll be off. Don't forget to enjoy yourself." I said winking mischieviously at Twilight.

"Now, wait just a-" Twilight was cut off as I summoned some shadows from around me and had them surround me, opening a gateway to the network of shadows that connected all of Equestria.

The Shadow Network was part of the upper levels of the Shadow Realm. In the Shadow Network walking is impossible, to reach my destination I thought of where I wanted to go. But traveling in the Shadow Network takes a lot of energy, and as previously stated I'm pretty weak. That means I just can't travel long distances. The trick is I won't end up at my destination, just a shadow near it, or as far as my energy would allow. The farthest I could go was the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres. So I appeared there in the shade of a nearby tree.

I decided that I would check on the decorations at town hall. In charge of the decorations was a unicorn named Rarity.

I began my search for the Town Hall, where the Summer Sun Celebration would be taking place. It took me a while, but eventually I found it.

"'Bout time I found this place." I grumbled angrily. Although I really can't be mad. I was actually getting the lay of the land, you don't just instantly know the layout of a town. Though with the time I wasted, Twilight was probably done with the Apple family and looking for Rainbow Dash. I say Rainbow Dash because, weather was next on the list and knowing Twilight… But decor was after weather and Twilight would be here next.

Inside the Town Hall the decor was coming nicely. The inside was covered with hanging murals, various flowers, and other beautiful decorations. I wandered inside to find a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail that were both styled in a curly fashion.

"Oh you arrived just in time." She greeted happily with her back turned to me, "Any later and I would have been in the zone, with these ribbons." It was then that she turned around to face me, "Oh my, why hello handsome." She suddenly rushed up to me, "Your beautifully groomed coat, that stylish cloak, that just matches your mane so perfectly." She squealed excitedly. Her focus then shifted to something behind me that caused to cry in horror. I turned around to see Spike and Twilight who had managed to get her mane and tail re-styled.

"Told ya we'd find him eventually." Spike scoffed. Spike then noticed Rarity, "Wow, she's beautiful." Speak said dreamily before suddenly checking over himself, to make sure he was presentable.

Rarity just stood there gaping at Twilight's mane. At this, I could no longer hold my composure and fell to the ground laughing at Twilight's mane.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" She asked coldly. "Its technically your fault, you know. Leaving me at the Apple farm like that. If it weren't for that you'd be on my left like usual and Rainbow Dash would have ran into you. Not me." She retorted angrily.

"Oh, my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your _coiffure_?"

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story, involving a too many apple treats and a rainbow maned pegasus. Anyway, I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair.

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?" She exclaimed while pushing Twilight along.

"Wait where are we going? Help!" Spike began floating, for some strange reason, after the two mares. But I stopped him closing the door with my powers before he could leave.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?" Spike complained.

"While Twilight gets her makeover we can finish the list." I responded matter of factly.

"I guess that makes sense." Spike said thoughtfully.

"And it's efficient. So what's next?"

Spike pulled out his list, "So we got food, weather, decoration. All that's left is music."

"Alright, who's in charge of that?"

"A pegasus named Fluttershy."

"Great let's go."

**Linebreak**

After the first few minutes I had ignored Spike's and Fluttershy's conversation. At first She was all shy and quiet, but once she saw Spike, she wouldn't stop talking.

"Sorry to interrupt," I interrupted politely, "But, it would seem that we've arrived and we have some last minute things to go over for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Oh, I don't mind."

"Yes, well I need Spike's full attention for this, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course. Well I guess I will see you at the Celebration."

"Yea, see you later." I called to her retreating form. Not soon after Twilight ran up.

"Did you finish the list? And thanks for leaving me, again."

"Now we're even for abandoning me with Twinkleshine." At that we entered the Golden Oak Library, which was a building inside of a tree.

Inside the tree was dark, too dark to see anything. But thanks to my powers the darkness rejuvenated me. "Great now we can start with our research. Now where's the light?"

Suddenly the light comes on revealing a crowd that shouts, "SURPRISE!" confetti rains down and somepony in the front blows on a part favor. Twilight and I groan simultaneously.

Soon the pink earth pony from before hops up to us, "Surprise! Hi. I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you!" Pinkie says, while hopping around the three of us. "Were you surprised? Were you, were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.

Pinkie giggles, "That's silly." Pinkie says leaning on Twilight, who just shook her head. After that I just tuned her out and walked with Twilight to the drink bar. I watched as Twilight poured herself a drink of, what I realized too late to warn her about, hot sauce. At some point four other ponies came close to us as Twilight drank her hot sauce. I recognized Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy and can assume the fourth's identity as Rainbow Dash. Startled, probably by the hot sauce, Twilight shoots up straight with red cheeks and wide eyes. She was also crying.

"Are you alright sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

Not soon after Twilight's mane and tail caught on fire and she ran up the stairs.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" I sighed at the strange earth pony.

"I'll go check on her." I volunteered making my way up the stairs to get away from the strange group on ponies.

**(A/N) I think I'll end it there.**

**Pinkie: What?! But it's in the middle of a party!**

**Twilight Yes, a party that I didn't want or expect. Now it's later so answer my question.**

**Fine. Well from the way I see it. You know your five friends, but you're not an alicorn yet. Tell me, have the Changelings attacked yet? Or Discord?**

**Twilight: Yes, Discord was already defeated, but what was that about Changelings?**

**Don't worry about it, well for now anyway.**

**Twilight: But I want to be prepared. Who's attacked? Is it anypony I know?**

**I will not say. Have the Flim Flam brothers visited?**

**Twilight: Who? Are they important?**

**Did Spike accidentally give into his inner dragon and become extremely greedy?**

**Twilight: Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?**

**So from what I understand, you are from Season 2 somewhere between episodes 10 and 15. Man do you still have a long ride ahead of you. So ya'll are from a time that occurs after what I'm writing about.**

**Rainbow: How do you know that? And you still haven't answered Twilight's other question.**

**This'll be tough for you to hear. But in my world you six, or as you're more commonly called the Mane 6, have your entire lives displayed for my kind to watch for entertainment purposes. And for whatever reason the lot of you came into my room and started bugging me,**

**Twilight: So you know the future?**

**Yes, but don't get too excited. I am not saying another word on this matter.**

**Twilight: Really?**

**Yup, *pulls out device used in Men in Black to wipe memories* time to forget. *puts on sunglasses***

**Anyway, I'll fill them in later. But now a message for you readers. I've decided to amp it up a little. Remember in the description when I said mentions death? Well that'll come into play sooner than anticipated. A tragedy will occur in the life of one of the Mane 6. In the past, of course. I'm doing this mainly to create some emotional stress for that one mare. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I would like to apologize again for the lateness of this chapter. Anyway, expect the next chapter within the next few days.**

**Twilight: Who's life are you ruining? And you still didn't answer my question.**

**I'll explain later Twilight.**


	4. The Debut of Nightmare Moon

**(A/N) Hello again Bronies and Pegasisters! I bring to you another installment of MLP: Dark Light. You might have noticed the increasing space between chapters. That's exactly how I planned it, and to compensate the chapters will be getting longer. As some of you smarter ponies have surely noticed.**

**I have also decided to include some of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic IDW comics. I will include the Return of Queen Chrysalis arc, the Nightmare Rarity arc, possibly the Neigh Anything arc, the Friendship Ahoy arc, the TBA arc, and a different version of the Reflections arc (I'm calling it the Elements of Disharmony or something along those lines). There is the possibility of including the Micro Series and the Friends Forever comics. I say possibility because I probably won't add them.**

**Anyway to continue I would like to thank Readerfever for adding me to his/her favorite author list and to his author alert subscription and for adding my story to his favorite story list and alert story list.**

**Twilight: Doesn't that mean that two people have added your story to their favorite story list and alert story list?**

**Yup! And the first person to add me to their favorite author list and author alert list.**

**Pinkie: That's soo excitingly amazing!**

**Rainbow: We're happy for you dude.**

**And also I would like to thank ArtemisCarolineSnow for being the first person to review my story. Though Twilight was aware of when Nightmare Moon was going to return, which we will be aware of later this chapter.**

**Which is also pretty amazing.**

**Rainbow: Yea… Yea, just get on with the story.**

**Fine.**

**Last time on My Little Point: Dark Light**

Twilight shoots up straight with red cheeks and wide eyes. She was also crying.

"Are you alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Not soon after Twilight's mane and tail caught on fire and she ran up the stairs.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" I sighed at the strange earth pony.

"I'll go check on her." I volunteered making my way up the stairs to get away from the strange group on ponies.

**My Little Pony: Dark Light**

**Chapter 4: Nightmare Moon**

Twilight, who had recovered from the hot sauce, was now laying on her bed, with her head stuffed under a pillow. I was on my bed, wings relaxed though prepared to be hidden at any second, reading _Predictions and Prophecies_. I was attempting to decipher the Alicorn Prophecy, which was again giving me problems and I was doing my best to ignore the party downstairs. Twilight groaned and brought my attention back to her as she just slumped back down on the bed.

I still hadn't made any progress, when someone downstairs opened the door to access the area me and Twilight currently occupied. In a split second my wings were hidden and I was watching curiously as to discern who was approaching.

"Hey, Twilight!" The figure was identified as Spike, with a lampshade on his head for whatever reason, so I relaxed my wings again. "Pinkie Pie's starting Pin the Tail on the Pony! Wanna play?" Though listening raptly, I pretended to show no interest.

"No! All the ponies in this town are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?" Twilight asked crankily.

"Yea," I cut in, "Time for all the ponies to _not_ be sleeping. Although, I wouldn't really call them "crazy", I'd call them rustic. And they welcomed us with with their rustic hospitality."

"He's right, it's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up all night, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun. You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party." Spike chided before tilting his shade and rejoining the party. As Spike left, Twilight flopped back onto the bed clutching her pillow to her chest and groaned.

"Here I thought I'd have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony. But, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!"

"Well, you could be learning about the Elements of Harmony right now, instead of complaining."

Instead of replying she just scoffed, before using her magic to take _Predictions and Prophecies_ off my bed, "Hey!" I complained.

She ignored me and turned the page to that of Nightmare Moon, ""Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night."" As she finished she lowered the book and looked out the window.

"Why did you re-read that? Didn't we already know that that is what she was planning.?"

"I don't know, I just… I hope the Princess was right, I hope it really is just an old pony tale."

"Don't we all, and technically she didn't call it an old pony tale."

"You just have to have the last word don't you?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Can you stop?"

"No, like you said, I have to have the last word."

"Gruhh!"

Before we could continue, Spike came in, "Come on you two! It's time to watch the sunrise!" Called Spike, who was still wearing a lampshade.

**Linebreak**

Town Hall was packed, to say the least. Ponies were everywhere. All three types of ponies mingled together on the ground around the stage and various snack and beverage tables, and luckily for Twilight there seemed to be no hot sauce, while some of the pegasus ponies flew above the crowd to get a better vantage point.

Pinkie zipped up, shattering the comfortable silence me, Twilight, and a now shadeless Spike were sharing. "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for that time that I saw you guys walking into town, well not really you guy, and I- _gasp._ But I mean really, who can top that?" At this, I resisted the urge to facehoof.

Not too long after Fluttershy began conducting as her birds sang a short fanfare as a spotlight came on, first showing the empty balcony then traveling downwards to a dias below the balcony. On the dias, and now in the spotlight, was a tan mare earth pony. She had a light gray and wavy mane and tail, and she wore a pair of golden half moon glasses along with a white collar and a green tie. Behind her glasses are a pair of bright blue eyes. Her cutie mark is that of a scroll tied with a blue ribbon.

"Fillies and gentle-colts," She started, and at which point I guessed that she was the Mayor, "As Mayor of Ponyville," _score_, "it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Everypony, except for myself, Twilight, and Spike as we were rather uneasy, cheered with excitement. "In just a few moments," the Mayor continued while everypony's attention went to the window in anticipation, "out town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now…" She began to drone, but not before my selective hearing kicked in.

While I ignored her my mind drifted back to the Prophecy as it usually does now a days.

But a gasp from Twilight brought me out of my musings, as I quickly looked at her, then followed her line of sight to the moon. I immediately noticed that the silhouette of the mare was gone, as were the four stars.

"...Princess Celestia!" the Mayor shouted, bringing my attention back to her.

My attention then shifted to Rarity who had pulled a rope moving some curtains to reveal an empty balcony, "Huh?" she gasped surprised.

"This can't be good." Twilight stated, to which I murmured an agreement.

"Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." the Mayor reasoned, trying to keep everypony calm.

"Ooh, ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

"She's gone." Rarity responded, and at which everypony present gasped.

"Ooh, she's _good._" Pinkie continued, now addressing me, Twilight, and Spike. Pinkie then gave a startled cry, which startled me because of her usually cheery mood. Her line of sight led to the balcony.

The balcony was now inhabited by twinkling navy-blue clouds, which elicited another gasp from the crowd, as the lights dimmed dramatically.

"Oh, no." Twilight whispered as the clouds swept away to reveal a blue-armoured alicorn. Her mane and tail are made of the same navy-blue clouds and her coat was a dark blue-black. The helmet on her head framed her blue-green cat like eyes, that glowered down with scornful distaste. On her chest plate was a crescent moon, the same as her cutie mark. "Nightmare Moon." Twilight whispered in shock, causing Spike to moan faintly before before passing out and falling off of Twilight's back, only to be caught by my magic.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've last seen you precious little sun-loving faces." Nightmare said regally addressing the crowd.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, drawing my attention to her. Rainbow suddenly tried to charge up to her, but was stopped by Applejack, who had grabbed Rainbow's tail with her teeth.

"Whoa there, Nelly!" Applejack said warningly, barely managing to keep the light blue pegasus under control.

Chuckling richly Nightmare continued, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh, ooh,! More guessing games!" Pinkie continued excitedly, "Um.. Hokey Smokes! How about… Queen Meanie? No… Black Snooty! Black Snooty!" And before she could continue Applejack stuffed a cupcake into her mouth.

Suddenly Nightmare was towering over Fluttershy and just so happened to scare away her birds, "Does my crown no longer count, not that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She just a suddenly appeared before Rarity, grabbing Rarity's face with her mane, "Did you not recall the legend?" Gently slapping Rarity's face she continued, "Did you not see the signs?"

"I did!" Twilight shouted defiantly, suddenly everypony's attention was on her, and me for being next to her. I encountered the sudden urge to flee the limelight, but I stood strong, so that I may support my friend. "And I know who you are! You're the Mare in the Moon- Nightmare Moon!" Twilight continued, eliciting another gasp from the crowd.

"Well, well, well, Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare stated, although on some level she seemed pleased.

"You're here to… to…" Twilight stuttered losing her nerve.

"You're here to bring eternal night. Out of jealousy for your sister, or something." I said picking up Twilight's slack, but now everypony was staring at me in fear, mainly of the new information, but of the two strangers amongst them.

"Ah there is another as well." Nightmare chuckled maniacally. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!"

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" The Mayor exclaimed, commanding the three royal guards

The three guards flew up to Nightmare, "Stand back, you foals!" Nightmare exclaimed before easily defeating the trio with lightning. Nightmare then surrounded herself with the mane and tail, dissolving into the cloud itself, before making a beeline for the exit.

Rainbow, who had just escaped from Applejack's teeth, gave chase, "COME BACK HERE!"

**Linebreak**

As Twilight tucked Spike in, I devoted all of my attention to finding _Predictions and Prophecies_, as I hadn't seen it since Twilight took it from me and wasn't sure of what she had done with it. When I eventually found it, I noticed the dark room and my only company was that of a sleeping baby dragon.

Once downstairs, I noticed the mess that was the main room and Twilight, who was rushing around, "How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?!" Twilight asked herself.

I then noticed Rainbow Dash rushing towards Twilight, to which I focused my power of shadow manipulation and made a dark wall. Which Rainbow crashed into, "Hey! What gives?" Twilight looked up at the source of the sound. It was then both of them noticed me with my horn glowing with black energy.

Rainbow, tried to go around my wall, only to be restrained by Applejack, who had appeared along with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. "Simmer down, Sally. They're no enemy of ours, but they sure do know what's goin' on- Don't you, Twilight?" Applejack said, as the five ponies moved closer to Twilight. I saw a look of distress on Twilight's face.

As the ponies approached, I once again manipulated the shadow energies and travelled through the shadow network and out of their combined shadows as they closed in on Twilight. Startled, they all flinched backwards. "No need to get so close." I warned.

"What are you, her bodyguard." Rainbow retorted.

"Worse," I threatened, "I'm her friend. And I don't appreciate you causing her such discomforts." Twilight came up behind me and tapped my shoulder, before things got too violent, she understands how overprotective I can be, mainly because I have no blood family and she is the closest thing I have to a sister..I turned my head to look at her. Satisfied that she had my attention, she motioned with her head to the rest of the library. I sighed before, walking away to continue her search. As Twilight filled the new additions in on what was happening, I walked over to the 'E' section of the library on a whim and was joined shortly by Pinkie.

It was Pinkie who had found the book, though I gave a valiant effort, Pinkie was even more so. It was a great race, and she had beaten me. Though she did it rather comically, but that didn't really help my sudden bad mood.

""_The Elements of Harmony: A reference Guide._"" She said, victoriously reading the title.

"Well played Pinkie, well played…"

In record time, Twilight had plowed straight into Pinkie, knocking previously stated earth pony aside, "How did you find that?"

"It was under 'E'." Pinkie sang while hopping around the room, apparently unaffected by being bulldozed.

"Oh." Twilight said, obviously feeling stupid for not having the idea before hand.

While this transpired, I continued mumbling curses and various insults towards Pinkie for having beat me.

Twilight, having moved the book to the middle of the room and being surrounded by the other five mares present, flipped to the first relevant page, ""There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known,"" she read aloud, ""Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. It is located in what is now,"" Twilight paused and shuddered before continuing, ""the Everfree Forest."" All seven ponies present, obviously including myself, gasped at the location.

**Linebreak**

The following walk to the Everfree Forest wasn't really that long, though it seemed longer with all of the complaining and voiced fears. But upon arrival we all stood stock still at the entrance.

"The Everfree Forest!" The six mares gasped, as though they really hadn't believed it until we had arrived.

"Well duh, isn't that what Twilight's book said?" I retorted.

"Duh, weren't you listening, silly?" Pinkie answered.

I facehooved, "It was a rhetorical question Pinkie, it didn't need an answer."

"Well that's just strange thinking." Pinkie responded. I resisted the strong urge to facehoof again.

**(A/N) Hey, uh, I have some apologizing to do and some explaining. First off I would like to apologize for anyone who doesn't like my story, but if you don't like it, don't read it. I experienced this problem when I had the brilliant idea to add my story to fimfiction, though more people read my story, they openly voiced their dislike for it. Secondly I would like to apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I meant for it to have been up Friday or Saturday, and it is obviously Monday now. But it is late because I experimented on fimfiction, where I learned some valuable lessons. One of which is how important these Author Notes are and that everybody likes something different. Currently, if I hadn't gone to fimfiction my chapter would have been on time and much longer. So again, I apologize. Don't look for my story on fimfiction, I removed it after about nineteen hours of it being there. I got really tired of the complaints and negativity, though the same might happen here too.**


End file.
